


Lotus

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Grace Bonding, M/M, Rimming, Sam is a flexible dude, gabriel is a posessive shit, mention of lucifer, there is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Gabriel wants Sam Winchester, Loki wants to take Sam for himself. An alternate take on Unfinished Buisness.





	Lotus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comuto_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic fo my dear Comuto-Sama. Enjoy! <3

The entire thing had seemed strange and, well very much not something Sam wanted to get into from the moment Gabriel had shown up in the doorway of the ratty motel they’d arrived in. The archangel, no except had tried to make light of it all. Joking off his appearance, making it sound like he just wanted to use them for getting some grace back. And then to deal with his own problems. He knew it was more than that though, especially when the story slipped up, when Gabriel left out the porn stars. 

The revenge idea was stupid enough, but with Gabriel de-powered it meant that he needed to do a lot of things normally. Without magic. That was what had pulled them in. Because there was a chance, if they managed to fix things for Gabriel that they could get the archangel to help them, even a little bit. 

Dean was pissed at him for agreeing. Sam got that, he did. He understood what Gabriel wanted to do more than others. Dean didn’t. At least not the same way that Sam did. Not as clearly as Sam did. Sam’d faced his demon more than once without it ending. Gabriel at least had a legitimate way to kill his. They could help with that.

“All right, I found you a change of clothes and here are some things so you can take a shower. Dean’s out getting supplies.” He said as he offered up a pile of fabric and shower supplies to the shorter man. An eyebrow quirked at him now.

“Not going to join me and make sure I don’t pass out are you Sam?” He asked with a little quirk of his lips. “Give me some….Medical attention?”

“Gabe.” He cleared his throat even as his cheeks lightly flushed a little at the clear suggestion in the Archangel’s tone. “I think My hands have been on you enough today.”

“Nonsense, It’s never enough Sam.” With that the angel winked and then was ducking into the bathroom, clothes and supplies in tow, leaving Sam to stare after him wide eyed and his cheeks even more red than before. He took a breath, told himself to behave, there would be time for this later and he turned back to his duffle. He should clean his gun out. It was going to be fine. 

Gabriel was sure it would work. He was cocky about it even and Sam could not for the life of him believe that the man was making lubricant jokes as he talked to them about the task at hand. It was enough that he was sure Dean was going to just refuse. Sam was willing to take the risk and follow the Archangel into this. He couldn’t let his brother stop it. 

In fact his willingness was what had gotten him where he was. Face to face with Loki himself. It still was something he couldn’t process, that this face, the face he liked so much on the Archangel was actually that of the trickster. 

If Sam was honest he didn’t know how he’d gotten here. One minute he was racing after Dean the next he was in a rather plush looking room with the Trickster standing before him in shirtsleeves and smirking a little. The man before him studied him with interest and tugged the sucker from inside of his mouth easily. “Hello Sam Winchester.” His lips curled up a little bit now in a smirk. “You, I did not expect. Not when I realized that silly little archangel was coming for me.”

Sam didn’t know how to respond so instead he just frowned a bit. That seemed to delight the trickster to no end. “Ohhh Oh Sam.” he chuckled. “You can try to be angry, but I have to say…” His eyes drug over the tall hunter. “You are a dish. Gabriel picks well what sort of toys he wants to play with.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam said automatically, his heart though fluttered in his chest nervously. He was lying to a master fibber. He knew exactly what Loki meant by that. It terrified him that the trickster god had some idea of what was, or what could be between him and the archangel. The looks had already been enough, even Dean was picking up on the tension between them though his brother hadn’t exactly voiced his displeasure, Sam had read his looks loud and clear.

“Ah ahhh, didn’t your mother ever tell you not to try to lie to a master lier?’ Loki seemed amused by him though and he found the man sauntering up to him. The face that looked so familiar to him had an edge to it that not even Gabriel could manage. This was clear who it was. It didn’t make Sam confused. He knew this wasn’t Gabriel. This was all Loki. “What should I do with you for trying to lie to me.” He cooed before he straddled Sam’s thighs and reached out to grab his hair. “I don’t actually like lies you know. They’re messy.”

“I haven’t done anything to deserve any….just desserts.” Sam started quietly now, worried. He found himself staring up into those bright eyes. Somehow not the same shade. Somehow darker. More like aged whiskey. “So, whatever you’re playing at.”

“Oh sweet Sam.” Loki laughed softly now. “Don’t you get it? This isn’t about you. This is about a certain, foolish Archangel. Who seems to think that he can, escape me again. Escape by murdering everything he thinks is important to me, by betraying me.”

“….I don’t understand. You’re…” Sam found his voice cut off, the trickster kissing him quickly, Loki tasted of the sweet candy he’d been enjoying earlier. There was something far more sugary about him than Gabriel, almost as if the norse god was candy himself.

“Oh Sam come on…” Loki cooed as he pulled back, his fingers pulled at the brunets hair and a half groan slid from his lips. “See, you’re like…..First prize and I’m the victor.” The God leaned in to kiss him again and Sam shivered a little, his lips shifting this time, it wasn’t bad, even if it made him feel twisted up inside. 

“You know, I do hate it when other people try to play with my toys.” Gabriel’s voice sounded from the side. Sam just flushed all over at being caught kissing someone, anyone, By the archangel. That this someone wore the same face, well that was a whole book of issues the Hunter wasn’t sure he wanted to think about. He took a breath and swallowed.

“Mmm He is such a lovely one though Gabriel.” Loki’s nails dug in slightly as he drew his fingers along Sam’s jaw and then he moved to get up. “I know, how about…. A friendly competition.”

“You know that I’m not here for that.” Gabriel started now.

“Oh I know, but you want Sam Winchester back, and I want Sam Winchester.”

“Isn’t what I want going to matter at all?” Sam asked now, trying to distract the pair. He didn’t like this, it felt strange to be stuck between the two, listening to them argue. He took a breath slowly. 

“No” Loki said with a smirk. “Because you’re not able to stop what’s going on.” He grinned and waved his hand and everything changed. Sam found himself in a slightly old fashioned malt shop and his clothes were different. He blinked a little and then turned and found himself face to face with the grinning trickster who offered his hand. No sign of Gabriel. “Share a milkshake? I thought this would be a fun date.”

“What the.. hell?” Sam frowned at him now and then he saw how Loki wiggled his fingers, almost like Gabriel, not quite. He swallowed a little and then he sighed slowly and shifted. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to enjoy the date. You like Milkshakes don’t you?” Loki asked now with a thoughtful look. “Gabriel will get his turn, but it’s my illusion, so I get first go.”

“What is the point of this?” Sam demanded now. “I don’t even know you.” He couldn’t understand, he wanted to understand all in one.

“Just let it go.” Loki chuckled and took his hand. “Come on… Our table is this way.” He moved to pull Sam along, the tall hunter frowning and stumbling slightly before starting after him. He could not wrap his head around this quite right now and found himself in a booth, across from the handsome trickster who was tangling their feet together and still holding his hand. “So, Sam. I’m Loki, and you’re quite the dish…”

“You’re hitting on me.” Sam said slowly and uncertainly. He didn’t understand. He’d never met this god before. He’d only known Gabriel pretending to be him, so why the charade? What exactly did Loki want from him? The Pagan god couldn’t be serious could he?

“Ah, gold star. I am.” Loki chuckled softly now. “You are very lovely, and intelligent. I know, Gabriel has told me a bit about you. He finds you quite fascinating and I can’t help but admit I find you interesting too.” He said with a shrug now. Loki played with his fingers, easily stroking and and letting his own fingers twist around. Sam found it, strange and yet pleasant all in one. Perhaps this would be a one time thing. Something he didn’t have to do more than think of fondly in the future. Maybe he could let himself enjoy it. 

“But why are you trying to ah, whoo me?” Sam asked curiously. “Just because Gabriel told you a few things? I don’t understand…”

“I like pretty, I like intelligent. And, every so often a human falls into those categories and holds my interest. You, have caught my attention. And I’d like to see where it goes.” Loki said now, his eyes bright and curious and obviously interested. That, Sam supposed was enough for him, for now.

“So.. Malt shop?” He looked around and grinned a little bit. “it is nice.” He looked back at Loki, curious. “You aren’t quite what I expected” He said now with a smile. 

“Well, I should hope not. I know you’re not one of my followers, and.. well I admit we’ve gotten a bit out of style these days.” Loki just settled back easily now. It was still so odd, seeing Gabriel’s face, but knowing it wasn’t him. It was clearly not him. It was messing with Sam’s head just a little bit now. The God gave him a smile now. “Tell me a bit about yourself. I know a lot, but, I’d like to know about you.”

“Ah, well, I mean, I’m a hunter. I live with my brother… We’re trying to save my mother and Jack. Family is important to us.” Sam said quietly now. “I like doing research, sometimes like it more than hunting itself.”

“If you could do anything, at all..” Loki paused as a girl showed up in a uniform and deposited a large milkshake with two straws between them. He smiled at her, but it wasn’t the same smile that he was giving Sam when his attention was on him, he watched how the smile shifted and he felt himself feel a bit warm. Liking that he got some special attention from the god. “What would you do?”

“…I’d go back to school. Actually become a lawyer.” Sam said quietly now. “And I’d help people. Just, a little differently than I do now.” He shrugged quietly and then he smiled softly, a little shyly. “Helping people? That’s what makes all of the hunting worth it to me.”

“You are very, unexpected.” Loki admitted with a chuckle now. “I like that. Handsome, kind..” He winked. “Let’s try this milkshake hmm?” He indicated to the straws and Sam paused before he leaned in to take a sip. Loki mirrored him almost immediately. It was oddly comfortable. They were quiet, enjoying slow sips for a few moments though Sam settled back before the Trickster. He really didn’t eat sweets as much as others, and he knew that it was in Loki’s nature to find it very enjoyable. He found himself watching the god drink, his thumb slowly rubbed against the skin of the man’s hand slowly. He felt Loki’s fingers tighten on his. 

“Perhaps a change of scenery?” He started to suggest surprised with himself. Only to find the words cut off halfway from his lips. 

Sam startled as Gabriel appeared next to their table, the short archangel’s eyes bright with power and narrowed on the god. He swallowed a moment in surprise and found himself slightly turned on to see Gabriel looking, apparently furious over the situation. “Loki” The blond growled.

“Hello Gabriel, How in the world did you find us.” Loki said, looking completely unconcerned that the angel had appeared so suddenly.

“Fuck you, Get your hands off Sam.” Gabriel growled and suddenly the sword he’d meant for Loki appeared. The god looked faintly unamused and he moved to surge up out of the seat now. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Loki threatened lowly. 

“And why the hell not. You are the one behind all of this. Not him.” Gabriel responded sharply now. His eyes were bright with power and anger and he gritted his teeth and held up the sword. “And I’m going to take him home.”

“You are a fool if you think you can wipe away this illusion so easily.” Loki countered now quickly. “I know all your tricks, I taught them to you Gabriel.”

“And I made them better” Gabriel snapped and then launched himself at the god. Sam was startled as the pair clashed and if it wasn’t for the fact that they were dressed differently he would have been confused who was who. He knew there wasn’t anything he could do. He knew that he couldn’t get in the middle of this, Gabriel had to do it for himself, and part of him was terrified that the archangel had drug them into something deeper than expected. He watched as the pair fought, but Gabriel did come up in the end, the wooden stake sinking into the god and Loki just looking up with amusement in his eyes, even as they started to flicker.

“I think I want one kiss…before I go.” The god groaned out. Gabriel snorted and then he pulled back, yanking the blade out and turning towards Sam. Sam wasn’t inclined to kiss the God this time. Not right now, not with Gabriel having just won, and honestly looking amazing as he was a mess and flushed from fighting. 

“Sam, let’s go.” He said quietly now. His hand shakily held out for the hunter. For everything that had happened, there was something about it that was it was clearly more than Gabriel had expected to deal with. Sam could understand. He moved to take his hand slowly. The warmth that ran up his arm, down his spine was unexpected. He gave him a curious look. 

“Gabe?” He said softly, then startled as he saw the scene around them fading. Gabriel just smiled at him now, a soft sort of smile. Something he’d, he’d seen before on the Archangel’s face. The Archangel was clearly still tired, perhaps feeling weak, but he had a spark in him, that seemed brighter than before. He was curious about that. “Are you okay?” He asked soflty now, stepping closer, his fingers tight around Gabriel’s.

“Yeah. Just fine.” Gabriel tipped his head to look up at him. “You were enjoying the.. uh….date. Weren’t you.”

“In a general sense.” Sam said, it was honest and yet he almost felt like somehow he’d betrayed Gabriel in some way. He didn’t want to feel that way.

“He’s charming, It’s part of, him.” Gabriel said quietly now. “I’m not half as much. You don’t even know me Sam.” It was an echo of what Sam had said to Loki. Which was strange. 

Suddenly it occurred to Sam that perhaps there was a reason Gabriel said that, but perhaps the archangel was wrong too. At least about some of it. “I know you, but I could know you better.” He offered up now. “I couldn’t stop comparing his face to yours. There is something, nicer about you Gabriel. More real? More human?”

“Archangel.” Gabriel countered and then he couldn’t stop how his grin was growing on his lips now, as if he understood exactly what Sam meant. “Sam, I….”

“We’re both broken.” Sam said quietly now. “That doesn’t mean we can’t help patch each other up.” He shrugged and then he stepped a bit closer to the Angel, looking down at him. “What do you say Gabe?”

“I am not having my first kiss with you in front of that idiots dead body.” Gabriel smirked and then he raised his fingers and snapped them and they were quickly outside of the seedy motel, almost against the Impala. Dean startled off to the side dropping his phone and opening his mouth to say something when they appeared. Only to have his eyes go wide as Sam’s hand cupped the Archangel’s cheek and his younger brother ignored him in favor of catching sweet lips with his own. Never mind Gabriel’s slightly busted lip, or the way that the sword Gabriel still held was awkwardly squashed between them, still a little bloody from being slammed into Loki’s chest.

“Awe come on you assholes!” Dean groaned and he turned away quickly, rubbing a hand over his face. “I absolutely don’t need to see this….” Gabriel giggled as he let himself slowly settle back, feet flat on the ground again as his bright eyes studied the pretty ones above him. “I think we should get another hotel room for the night.” He said with a grin. 

“Probably not a bad idea.” Sam agreed now with a grin. “Dean?”

“I don’t want to know.” Dean ground out and the drivers door of the Impala slammed closed. Sam couldn’t help a soft laugh. He dropped his head to brush his mouth to Gabriel’s once more. 

“Let’s get in before he leaves us here…” Sam suggested. Gabriel shrugged and shoved the sword in the open window. “Unless you feel juiced up enough to…”

“Oh Sammy, that sounded like a challenge.” Gabriel’s eyes sparked again and the blond raised his fingers. “Dean, We’ll put your bags outside.” He chimed then his fingers snapped and Sam found himself in the room they’d left hours ago. He laughed and leaned in to kiss Gabriel again, pushing the blond towards the bed quickly enough. 

“You better snap those bags outside because I’m not backing away.” He said as his hands pushed up on the soft shirt that the archangel had put on under his leather jacket. Sam dipped his head in to press some wet kisses to Gabriel’s jaw. “I’ve been thinking about touching you so much since you came back to us.” He breathed against his skin. Gabriel squirmed a bit and then Sam found himself being pushed onto the bed himself. He’d been planning to pin the Archangel there, but he wasn’t minding much the glint he caught in his eye now. He licked his lips now and then shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his own shirt off somewhat quickly as Gabriel climbed into his lap and he found his wrists trapped in the sleeves, somehow they’d twisted up over his head. Gabriel’s hands were sliding down his arms quickly enough and the Archangel’s tongue was in his mouth. 

It was clearly not an illusion that his wrists were restrained, it quickly became his wrists somehow fastened to the headboard of the bed as he was stretched out across it and Gabriel was kissing down his chest. Sam wasn’t complaining. He rolled his hips up quickly and eagerly against the smaller man only to be rewarded with teeth on his skin which made him groan. Gabriel was wiggling downwards and Sam soon found that the pressure caused by his jeans was loosened, the button popped, zipper pulled down and Gabriel was licking him with a rather devilish look in his eyes. Sam swallowed hard at that. “Fuck…”

“mmmm What have we here.” The blond cooed, his fingers curled around the base of Sam’s cock and he squeezed a bit. “Someone is quite happy to see me.”

“Damnit Gabriel.” Sam groaned lowly now and he rolled up again, only to find one hand on his hip holding him down as the Archangel licked his lips and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock like a particularlly delicious lollypop. His eyes fluttered half closed and he couldn’t help just drinking in the sight of Gabriel’s face, the wicked look of pleasure that was there, the way his eyes were half closed, like a cat in the cream. He could almost hear the purring that wasn’t actually happening. 

He wanted to grab his hair but his hands were restrained and he suspected the angel had used some of his grace on him to do it. “Gabri….” He gasped as the blond went down on him properly, taking him deep and giving a hard suck. It made his eyes roll back in his head and he tried to buck up again, surprised to find his hips held down quite firmly. It reminded him of how hot it was to see the Archangel fight with the pagan god just a bit ago. Gabriel was stronger than he realized and there was something so delicious about that.

Gabriel swallowed hard around him then pulled back slowly and sucked just at the head again, his hands moving now, gripping Sam’s thighs and coaxing them apart. The tall hunter didn’t even know where his jeans and boxers had gone, but he wasn’t thinking very hard about it. Instead he was focused on the pleasure of Gabriel’s smart mouth around his cock, the way that his fingers were caressing his inner thigh and then he moaned lowly at the feeling of a probing finger that started to press, oh so gently into him. 

“G..Gabriel please… Please please….” He found himself unable to voice what he really wanted, but he sure as hell wasn’t rejecting any of this. His body tingling with anticipation of what could be, the idea that the little Archangel was, staking a claim on him in a way nobody had, not even Lucifer for all his whispered promises. That Gabriel was getting to have this part of him. “Oh god…” He gasped as the finger slipped fully into him and he could feel it, feel the thrust of it. The way Gabriel pressed his tongue against the slit on his cock. He trembled some under those sure hands, that exquisite mouth.

Gabriel pulled his mouth off of him only to lick his lips and smirk up at him, honey bright eyes smirking as much as his now flushed lips. “Feel good Sam? Want me to do more?” He cooed lowly now. “God I want to see you so undone.” He purred and then he let his tongue drag down the length of Sam’s cock, making the hunter buck into his touch. Sam groaned lowly as he felt the archangel nose into his balls now, then his tongue was dipping lower to join his single finger, pushing in. Sam couldn’t help it, he shifted his feet quickly to plant them on the bed properly and he was bucking up into it, lifting his hips quickly, desperately encouraging Gabriel to work finger and tongue deeper into him. He had no idea the noises that were leaving his throat, how they were driving Gabriel to continue his assault.

Two fingers now, pushing deeper than the wiggling tongue seemed to be able to go and they curled just right, making Sam yank at the fabric around his wrists and cry out again. The way the pleasure washed over him, made him feel a rush and dizzy with it was almost too much. Almost, then Gabriel twitched them again and Sam found himself crying out. “G..Gabe!” The angel pulled his tongue out but not his fingers, in fact two fingers were joined by a a third and there was a bit of a stretch, almost a burn. He was already fairly wet from what Gabriel had been doing and it was just different than the tongue and fingers. 

“Come on Sam” Gabriel’s voice was low, pleased and rumbled in his ears. “It’s okay to let go..” he cooed and then his mouth was around Sam’s cock again and the hunter was coming before he could even stop himself, shuddering under the teasing, the fingers were as deep as the archangel could get them, still for a moment as his muscles clenched around them, then he felt them shift again, teasing, working him as Gabriel swallowed down some of his come quickly. He felt his cock fall from those hot lips and he blinked blearily at Gabriel now, panting a bit, his cheeks flushed and his body trembling a little. 

“Gabriel Fuck me….” He whined now.

“Oh I will Sam, believe me.” The fingers slipped from him only once his cock started to twitch again with interest. Sam already felt somewhat wrung out and yet the trills of pleasure were creeping over his skin once more, the need. The want. Gabriel’s mouth was leaving wet kisses up his chest, hands sliding to coax his legs over the blonds shoulders. “There we go darling.” Gabriel cooed his mouth brushing against Sam’s softly as he felt the press of the blond’s cock against his stretched hole. A shudder went through him and his muscles twitched somewhat, Sam almost protested but Gabriel wasn’t teasing, the tip of the archangel’s cock was already pressing into him, it was different than fingers, more firm filling him up steadily now. 

“G..Ga…Gabriel” He groaned and then he was being kissed hungrily and Sam found himself responding eagerly now, wishing he could grab the Archangel. He couldn’t even wrap his legs around him because the smaller man had his legs over his shoulders and was folding him practically in half. Gabriel’s fingers were in his hair and tugging now as the blond moved his mouth to Sam’s neck. Gabriel then rolled his hips, making a positively sinful noise leave the hunter’s throat. Gabriel wasn’t taking his time, he was staking claim. Sam knew it deep inside of himself. He could almost feel how the Archangel’s wings were brushing against his arms, the way that he was being taken by Gabriel. The slow steady roll of the angel’s hips, making sure he felt every bit of it. His cock was starting to get fully hard again and he found himself loving how Gabriel was in control, making him feel it. Making sure he knew exactly who was doing this to him. “Please!” He cried out raggedly now. 

“Sam….Sam look at me.” Gabriel rumbled lowly now, he looked up now, panting some. Feeling the way that Gabriel shifted his weight, trying to thrust deeper into him now. Making Sam’s eyes roll with pleasure but he was desperate to do as the Archangel told him too. He moaned and blinked hazily up at his beautiful bright eyes. The possession he felt as he met his gaze was intense. “You, are mine. He had no right to touch you, to try to take you….I can’t…Help it…”

“Fuck, yours. Yes, Yours Gabriel. Please fucking hell, just claim me….” Sam whimpered out now, he felt a need, desperate, to know that the Archangel had placed genuine claim on him, overriding the mark that Lucifer had put on him years ago, the touch that Loki had placed too.

“Mine” Gabriel’s eyes were bright as his thrusts picked up their pace and suddenly there was something, something crawling over his skin, wrapping around him, slipping into him as Sam came for the second time. This time harder as the Archangel over him was coming inside of him too. The sensation of being filled and yet wrapped up inside of something overwhelming him.

Sam came to after a moment, blinking slowly at the ceiling, Gabriel’s hot breath brushing just under his ear. The way he was still folded in half clear to him and his breathing still deep and shaking. “G..Gabe?” He breathed now. 

“…Fuck.” Gabriel pulled back slowly, his eyes were bright with power still, giving the usual golden glow a more silvery sheen. “I….I’m sorry..”

“For what, mind blowing sex?” Sam shifted a little, wiggling in faint discomfort. Gabriel slowly eased back, his hands sliding to help Sam straighten out, massaging automatically. Sam still felt a little dazed, slightly out of it. He tried to watch though, the glow was leaving Gabriel’s eyes and the Archangel was moving carefully. His fingers were gentle and slow, soothing and grounding all at once. “Gabriel?”

“I….” He slowly looked up, letting their eyes meet. “I didn’t mean to leave… A mark on your soul….” He was blushing now. Sam blinked up at him now and then he shifted, and found his wrists were free, his hands moved to cup the archangel’s face. “I…I lost control. Just….He was touching you. He kissed you. I had to, erase every little…..”

“Gabriel. Stop.” Sam shifted and then winced slightly as he tried to sit up. He took a slow breath and then he coaxed the blond back into his lap now, enjoying the weight of him there. “I honestly only paid any attention because he looked like you. I don’t care if this was his face first. It’s yours now. It’s yours to me.” 

“Sam….I don’t deserve…”

“What? Love? Someone to hold you and remind you that you, for as powerful as you are can need to be human sometimes too?” Sam interrupted now softly. “You’ve lived on earth a very long time Gabriel. It only makes sense you’ve taken on more human emotions…”

“I’m still an Archangel. You’ll grow old and die eventually….” Gabriel sighed. “Though, I guess, my grace will prolong that as long as you don’t keep throwing yourself into danger head first.”

“What do you mean?” Sam frowned quietly. “I mean… about your grace.”

“We’re bound now.” Gabriel leaned up and kissed him very softly. “I’ve claimed you, as completely as I could claim anyone. Something like what your brother and Castiel share, only, more.”

“So, there won’t ever be anyone else for me?” Sam asked now, eyebrow going up. He let their forehead’s press together, watching the emotions swirl through the Archangel’s eyes. “I like the sound of that Gabe.”

Surprise greeted him now. Then a soft kiss. “I don’t deserve you.” The archangel half smiled now, a spark of something returning to his expression. “But damned if I’m ever letting you go now Sam Winchester.”

“Sounds good to me.” He murmured and kissed the archangel again.

“Look it’s bad enough you two made out in front of me, can I fucking have my bags now?” Dean’s voice came through the door and Sam couldn’t help dissolving into laughter now. He just held Gabriel tighter and listened as his brother’s swearing faded away. He’d apologize later. Right now, he was more interested in making sure Gabriel knew exactly how happy Sam was to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> The darling Comuto-Sama made me a beautiful Picture to go with this that can be found Here: Hands off


End file.
